This invention relates to improved methods, devices and system for electronic digital computer keyboards. More particularly it relates to a keyboard which transparently emulates the mouse function.
1. The Problem
Prior art electronic digital computers utilize separate keyboard and mouse, which plug into separate ports via separate cables. The problem with prior art mouse or other pointing device integrated dual function keyboards is that they simulate the mouse function on the keyboard by using the keyboard port. Some other prior are devices simulate the mouse function on the keyboard by software alone without any hardware emulation.
All of the prior art systems by software simulation or integrated hardware utilize the same keyboard port. Separate devices are not practical at shop/factory floors. Simulated devices are not functionally transparent to the computer because they are interfaced via the keyboard port only.
The applicant""s invention solves this problem by incorporating a bifurcated keyboard cable such that normal keyboard functions are interfaced to the keyboard port and the normal mouse functions are interfaced to the mouse port notwithstanding both are being generated by the keyboard alone.
A mouse emulation integrated keyboard system with bifurcated plug compatible cable for mouse port and keyboard port. The arrow keys on the keyboard transparently emulate the functions of a pointing device such as a mouse. The keyboard is waterproof with silicone rubber cover without loss of tactile feedback and operability. The keyboard can be used for normal keyboard functions. Upon depressing a mouse key (also known as arrow key or cursor key) the arrows emulate the functions of a pointing device such as a mouse.
2. Prior Art
A informal preliminary prior art patentability and novelty search was conducted. Furthermore the inventor is intimately familiar with the prior art. Following are examples of the prior art discovered in the search and/or known to the applicant/inventor and/or his patent agent/attorney.
The following prior art United States patents have been arranged in the reverse chronological order for ready reference of the reader.
a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,791 awarded to Goff et al on Nov. 10, 1998 for xe2x80x9cVersatile Connection of a First Keyboard/Mouse Interface and a Second Keyboard/Mouse Interface to a Host Computerxe2x80x9d
b) U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,597 granted to West et al on Nov. 3, 1998 for xe2x80x9cComputer Input Device for Use in Conjunction with Mouse Input Devicexe2x80x9d
c) U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,436 bestowed upon Erik Solhjell of Norway on Apr. 15, 1997 for Keyboard with Integrated Mouse for Data Entry and Controlxe2x80x9d
d) U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,895 earned by Kwanho Lee of Korea on Mar. 4, 1997 for xe2x80x9cMethod for Providing Mouse Functionality Using Either an Internal or External Mouse Input Devicexe2x80x9d
e) U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,847 published in the name of Elizabeth Moursound on Jan. 14, 1997 for xe2x80x9cSystem and Method for Selecting Free Form Objects Associated with a Selection Region Displayed by a Computerxe2x80x9d
f) U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,315 blessed upon Hess et al on Dec. 31, 1996 for xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Simulating User Input Device Presence in a Computer Systemxe2x80x9d
g) U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,848 bestowed upon James Bowen on Nov. 26, 1996 for xe2x80x9cLight Controlled Touch Pad for Cursor and Selection Control on a Computer Display
h) U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,987 honorably given to Patrick Franz on Oct. 29, 1996 for xe2x80x9cPointing Stick in a Computer Keyboard for Cursor Controlxe2x80x9d
i) U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,040 honorably presented to Lee et al on May 7, 1996 for xe2x80x9cMethod of Self-Calibration for a Key-Type Mousexe2x80x9d
j) U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,285 patented by Patrick Franz on Apr. 18, 1985 for xe2x80x9cPointing Stick in a Computer Keyboard for Cursor Controlxe2x80x9d
k) U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,946 awarded to Peter Mikan on Dec. 27, 1994 for xe2x80x9cComputer Mouse Simulator Devicexe2x80x9d
l) U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,449 bestowed upon Jonas Ulenas on Apr. 19, 1994 for xe2x80x9cKeyboard/Pointing Device Conversion Adapter which Converts Mouse Motion Signals into Cursor Signals by Activating Keyboard Cursor Keysxe2x80x9d
m) U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,802 honored upon Bertram et al on Mar. 30, 1993 for xe2x80x9cCombined Keyboard and Mouse Entryxe2x80x9d
n) U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,403 earned by Franz et al on Feb. 23, 1993 for xe2x80x9cIntegrated Keyboard and Pointing Device System with Automatic Mode Changexe2x80x9d
o) U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,689 given to Franz et al on Jun. 23, 1992 for xe2x80x9cIntegrated Keyboard and Pointing Device Systemxe2x80x9d
p) U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,046 bestowed upon James Lapeyre on Oct. 15, 1991 for xe2x80x9cCursor Selected Keyboard Keys Displayed on the Computer Screen for Entering Alpha Numeric Characters and Instructions, particularly for Creating Computer Aided Design and Drafting Patternsxe2x80x9d
q) U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,863 presented to Mayumi Oka of Japan on Sep. 17, 1991 for xe2x80x9cCursor Key Unit for a Computer Having a Mouse Function Removeably Mounted on a Keyboard Section of a Basexe2x80x9d
r) U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,638 to Nopper et al on Jun. 4, 1991 for xe2x80x9ckeyboard Coverxe2x80x9d
s) U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,516 honorably bestowed upon Dale Retter on Apr. 17, 1990 for xe2x80x9cCombined Computer Keyboard and Mouse Data Entry Systemxe2x80x9d
t) U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,581 blessed upon Inobe et al on Nov. 21, 1989 for xe2x80x9cKeyboard for a Portable Data Terminalxe2x80x9d
u) U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,549 published in the names of Affinito et al on Sep. 19, 1989 for xe2x80x9cFeedback Mousexe2x80x9d
v) U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,574 earned by Fukushima et al of Japan on Oct. 4, 1988 for xe2x80x9cCovering Member of a Keyboard and a Base Plate Thereforxe2x80x9d
Unfortunately none of the prior art devices singly or even in combination provide all of the features and objectives established by the inventor for this system as enumerated below.
1. It is an objective of this invention to provide method, devices and system for integrated mouse keyboard device such that the computer is fooled into believing that two separate devices are interfaced to it when in fact there is only one device connected to it via two separate ports.
2. Another objective of this invention is to emulate the mouse function on the keyboard by hardware as contrasted from simulation by software.
3. Another objective of this invention is that it use little or no additional power or energy.
4. Another objective of this invention is that it is easy to use even intuitive that requires little additional training.
5. Another objective of this invention is that the system of this invention is that it be water proof suitable for shop/factory floor environment.
6. Another objective of this invention is that it be physically safe in normal environment as well as accidental situations.
7. Another objective of this invention is that it be environmentally friendly.
8. Another objective of this invention is that it be made of modular units easily interface-able to each other.
9. Another objective of this invention is that it meet all federal, state, local and other private standards, guidelines and recommendations with respect to safety, environment, quality and energy consumption.
10. Another objective of this invention is that it be suitable for users of all ages, gender, cultures, nations and races etc.
11. Another objective of this invention is that it be elegantly simple in concept and design.
12. Another objective of this invention is that it be used by handicapped as well as people who are not professional touch typists and use hunt and peck one or two finger typing technique.
13. Another objective of this invention is that it be easy to assemble, service, transport and store.
14. Another objective of this invention is that it be useable in all types of locations including home, schools, work etc.
15. Another objective of this invention is that it can be used without removing the gloves in cold environment without any degradation in speed, quality or performance.
16. Another objective of this invention is that the keyboard and the underlying concept can be adapted for other uses.
17. Another objective of this invention is that it be ergonomic, colorful and aesthetic.
18. Another objective of this invention is that the device of this invention be plug compatible with the electronic digital computers of the prior art.
19. Another objective of this invention is that the mouse integrated keyboard of this invention have normal touch and feel with tactile feedback on the keys.
20. Anther objective of this invention is that it be user friendly and computer transparent.
21. Another objective of this invention is that the arrow keys of the keyboard can be used to emulate the pointing function at any vector at any speed including precise adjustment pixel by pixel.
22. Another objective of this invention is that the mouse mode key be back lit such that its status is constantly and instantly known to the operator at all times.
Other objectives of this invention reside in its simplicity, elegance of design, ease of manufacture, service and use and even aesthetics as will become apparent from the following brief description of the drawings and concomitant description.